


Brunch: No Reservations

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One of My Favorites, Schmoop, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tries to get Lou out of bed so they can go for brunch--but why? (Flufffffff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch: No Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 [Sex Is Not the Enemy](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/) [Whatever-a-thon](http://villainny.livejournal.com/1626605.html) hosted by Villainny. My prompt picture was [this beauty](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/837247010/allthechocolatesinthebox-fuckyeahthatshot-sugaron) (adult male human nudity, mildly sexually suggestive but not at all 'explicit').

Lou grunted when Spike woke him up by pouncing onto the bed and straddling his hips. He opened one eye to peer over his shoulder and growled “'Morning”, his face half-buried in pillow.

“Do you know what today is?”

“Saturday.”

“Yes, but do you know what's special about it?”

“We don't have to go to work.”

“True, but what else?”

“That's not special enough? Wait, why are you wet?” Lou lifted his head to get a better look at Spike as drops of cooling water fell from his chest and head and splattered on Lou's naked back. “How the heck have you been awake long enough to be all showered and shaved and more importantly why, on a day when we do _not_ have to drive all the way out to North York to wait for the opportunity to risk our lives performing daring feats of heroism, would you want to be?”

Spike leaned in, curling his torso to nuzzle at the nape of Lou's neck. “Just wanted to look and smell presentable when we go out to brunch.”

“You mean breakfast. It is way too early for brunch.”

Spike snorted, a quick blast of air that tickled Lou's skin. “Buddy, it's almost three o'clock in the afternoon.”

“You lie,” Lou said, although judging from how much sunlight was washing in through the window on the far side of the bed and how warm it felt on his legs, it's possible Spike was telling the truth.

“Come on, Lazybones. Out of bed. Brunchy brunch won't wait forever.” Spike tried to get his hands under Lou's armpits to hoist him up, but Lou resisted him by going limp.

“Since when do you care so much about brunch? It's not even a real meal. And you ought to know that unless you made a reservation we're not going to be able to get in any place because today is—it's—” Lou tensed and Spike stopped tugging on him, letting him flop back down onto the mattress. “It's Valentine's Day. You want us to go out for brunch together on Valentine's Day?”

Spike kissed the knob of Lou's first thoracic vertebra and Lou could feel his grin. “You don't think that's a good idea?”

“I think it's a _coupley_ idea. Are we a couple? What happened to 'let's just see where this goes'?”

“I've seen where this goes. I've been watching it very closely since October. It goes to you and me eating brunch together and holding hands and referring to each other as 'my boyfriend' or 'my partner' or at least 'my special someone', and one day possibly building a super-Roomba out of stuff we find at Active Surplus.”

“Super-Roomba?”

“To clean the apartment we live in together.”

Lou's mouth quirked into a crooked smile. “Are you saying you want to move in with me?”

“Maybe, someday, y'know, down the line.” Spike curled a palm around one of Lou's shoulders and stroked it up towards his neck and back, then kissed his spine again. “What do you think?”

Lou grinned and flailed around with one hand until he found Spike's right butt cheek, which he squeezed, then knotted the fingers of their left hands together. “I think whatever gaudy-ass restaurant you picked can go and give our table to somebody else, because I prefer to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend right here in bed.”


End file.
